Baldi's Basics Version 1.0
V0.0.0 is the first earliest version of Baldi's Basics Classic upon its first release. It was slightly shorter than recent following updates, with features that were yet to be implemented. Characters Baldi :Before update version 1.3: :* Baldi's speed would become infinitely quick when the Player got 12 or more problems wrong after collecting over 4 notebooks, with the ruler-slapping sound glitching. :* Baldi also goes faster after collecting the notebooks. Making the game much harder. :* Baldi would not slow down when getting more or all problems wrong. :Before update version 1.4: :*In the You Can Think Pad before obtaining 1-2 notebooks, Baldi used to quote "Just type the correct answer into the empty box. Press the ENTER key on your keyboard when you think you have the right answer." :Before update version 1.4.1: :*The quote that was removed in V1.4 has been reused. Playtime :Before update version 1.1: :* As soon as she caught the Player, she would say "Jump rope ten times in a row. Once you do, I'll let you go! E-hee-hee-hee!" before jumping the rope began, making this mini game much longer. :* She would also say "5!" when the Player jumped that fifth time, but it overlapped with her saying "Wow! That's great! Let's play again sometime soon..." :Before update version 1.3: :* Playtime lacked her own music until version 1.3. :* Without the Safety Scissors implemented, there was no way to cut Playtime's jump ropes. Thus, being caught at the time would force the Player to jump rope with no way to end the mini game early (unless Gotta Sweep sweeps the Player and Playtime or standing in a door and waiting for it to close) :* After Playtime said "Whoops! You messed up!", the line "Let's try again, from the top! Ready? Go!" is used, making the game longer to complete when the Player didn't jump the rope at the right time. It is still used if the Player fails to jump a rope for the second time, but it overlapped with another "Whoops! You messed up!" line. :Before update version 1.4: :* There was a sentence "Press the space bar to jump!" during the mini game. Principal of the Thing :Before update version 1.3: :* Principal of the Thing would send the Player to detention for eating an Energy flavored Zesty Bar near him. :* Principal of the Thing didn't send It's a Bully to detention while he is on the hallway. Gotta Sweep :Before update version 1.4: :* Gotta Sweep's bristles were colored green, white and grey instead of black. Unimplemented characters * V1.3: 1st Prize, Filename2 * V1.4.1: PlaceFace Locations Hallway :Before update version 1.3.2: :* There were less yellow doors around the halls. :Before update version 1.4: :* One hallway where the short Baldi comics are at remains lighted. Principal's Office :Before update version 1.1: :* Inside the Principal's Office, instead of tables, there were some large globes which similarly blocked the Player. :* Arts and Crafters' old description read: "Truly an incredible sock puppet. I've never seen one like it!" :Before update version 1.4.1: :* Gotta Sweep's previous version was used on its poster. Outside Yards :Before update version 1.3: :* The background texture for the outside yards was completely different. It was the preset skybox texture for Unity games. Unimplemented locations * V1.3: Baldi's Office * V1.4.1: TestRoom Items Notebooks :Before update version 1.4: :* Lacked a yellow notebook, there were two duplicated red notebooks instead. BSODA :Before update version 1.3: :* Lacked the sound for using the BSODA. :* BSODA had a bug where it couldn't push any character. Other items :Before update version 1.1: :* A few items originally had simple/generic names: :** Principal's Keys was originally simply called "Keys". :** The Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape was originally called "Tape". :* There were fewer Quarters and Energy flavored Zesty Bars. :Before update version 1.3: :* There was lack of "Tape" word on Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape item. Unimplemented items * V1.3: Alarm Clock, Safety Scissors, WD-NoSquee Interactions You Can Think Pad :Before update version 1.4: :* The pad lacks the number pad from its right side. It originally has a trademark icon at the end of its name; "You Can Think Pad™", but was removed in the latest update patch. :* The Player would be able to type decimal points in the pad. Before update version 1.1: * In The YCTP Every Time You Got The Third Answer Wrong After The 1st Notebook, WOW, YOU EXIST! Text Would Overlap The Problem 3 Text, And the I HEAR EVERY DOOR YOU OPEN or I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU GET WRONG Would Not Appear * If you got a problem wrong in the 1st notebook, it would still stay WOW, YOU EXIST! Tape Player :Before update version 1.1: :* Turning the tape player from the noise phone on will play recordings of someone who knows what the characters do (excluding It's a Bully), explaining their mechanics, rather than a distorted noise. Unimplemented interactions * V1.3: Zesty Machine Objects Posters :Before update version 1.2.2: :* There was no poster including the information about the noise phone. :Before update version 1.3: :* There was no poster mentioning about using the Safety Scissors. :Before update version 1.3.1: :* There was no poster mentioning about using the WD-NoSquee. :Before update version 1.4: :* There was a poster describing the noise phone and Baldi's weakness. :Before update version 1.4.1: :* A poster describing the noise phone and Baldi's weakness was removed. School Rules :Before update version 1.3: :* Bullying was not prohibited, but eating food (Energy flavored Zesty Bar) in the halls was. This meant that the Principal of the Thing would not send It's a Bully to detention when he was nearby. Exit Button :Before update version 1.3.2: :* The exit button used to be in the bottom left corner rather than being in the top right corner. :Before update version 1.4: :* The white X mark was thinner. Mouse Settings Before update version 1.2: * Mouse Settings Did Not Save On The Main Menu Before update version 1.4: * Mouse Settings Were Removed and Replaced With Turn Sensitivity (Removed and Replaced in v1.4) Unimplemented features :* V1.3: Story Mode / Endless Mode menu. :* V1.4: Customizing controls. :* V1.4.1: Secret Codes. Other unimplemented content :Before update version 1.3: :*One of the first classrooms has the chalkboard that reads "Sorry, ran out of time to add more subjects". This was changed to "Sorry, was too lazy to add more subjects". :Before update version 1.4: :* The Comic Sans font was non-pixelated. :* All chair and table models used to have a solid yellow-ish brown color rather than a wood texture. :* The plot in the "HOW TO PLAY" section was different. :Before update version 1.4.1: :* There was the lack of a loading screen before the start of the game. Trivia * In this version, It's a Bully spawns far more frequently. * This version also features much bigger globes. Gallery Baldi v0.0.0 Title Screen.png|Baldi's Basics v0.0.0 Title Screen Baldi Story v0.0.0.png|The Story In v0.0.0, With The Old Back Button Baldi YCTP v0.0.0.png|The YCTP From v0.0.0 After Getting A Question Wrong. Wow You Exist! Text Is Overlapping The Problem's Text Baldi Detention Room v0.0.0.png|The Detention Room From v0.0.0, With The Large Globes And The Tape Recorder In It Baldi Old AAC Description v0.0.0.png|Arts and Crafters Old Description In The Detention Room From v0.0.0 Baldi Cafeteria v0.0.0.png|The Cafeteria From v0.0.0. There are less tables and no Zesty Bar on one. See also * Cut content Navigation Category:Games